bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Shinigami World
|conflict=Bount Invasion |date = |place =Rukongai, Soul Society |result =*The Bounts invade Soul Society. *Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders all suspected intruders killed. *The Bounts defeat the Shinigami forces they come up against. |participants=*Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Yoruichi Shihōin *Rukia Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Ririn *Noba *Kurōdo *Jin Kariya *Gō Koga *Kon *Kūkaku Shiba *Ganju Shiba *Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko }} is an event that involves the Bounts invading Soul Society. It is the beginning of Jin Kariya's plan to get revenge against the Shinigami for killing the Bounts. Prelude Upon leaving from the Human World in the Bount Cave, Kariya and the other Bounts arrive in Soul Society and Kariya states that it's time for them to take their revenge on Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 91 After this happens, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto holds a special captains meeting. He states that he has confirmed that the Bounts have come into Soul Society. He tells the captains that each squad will hold the former number two emergency formation with which he gives Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya charge over the situation. Yamamoto then mentions that the information has gotten complex as there was a leak in information before. He states that the correct information must be given to everyone; he orders the captains to kill anyone they might believe to be a Bount. As this happens, the Bounts separate and crash into different parts of the Soul Society, causing panic from the citizens in Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Invasion A bit later, Hitsugaya asks some Shinigami if any of the other divisions have left yet and one of them reports that Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda from the 2nd Division and Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba from the 7th Division have left. Hitsugaya then orders the Shinigami to get information from all of the divisions and to report it to him. Kariya and Gō Koga are shown to have arrived in Soul Society and Koga remarks that it's quiet. Kariya simply says that it will be loud soon enough and they are suddenly confronted by Marechiyo and his group of Shinigami. Iba suddenly appears behind the two Bounts as well and he tells them that they were impressive to slip past all the walls. Koga asks for Kariya's permission to leave this battle to him and Kariya allows it. Koga immediately summons his Doll, Dalk and she remarks on how great the air is in Soul Society. Koga then begins absorbing the spiritual particles around the area and he tells the Shinigami around him not to look at him as a monster, but instead a Human. Marechiyo orders his Shinigami subordinates to attack, but Dalk detaches one of her legs and throws it at the Shinigami. The leg then turns into many metal balls and they attack the Shinigami. As the Shinigami defend themselves, Dalk fires off makeshift bullets and the Shinigami drop down defeated. Dalk then completely separates her body into many metal balls and attacks Marechiyo. Marechiyo's entire body is hit by the metal balls and the lieutenant falls down. Iba then goes to attack, but his Zanpakutō is caught by Koga barehanded. Dalk then wraps a thin piece of metal around the lieutenant's throat and begins strangling Iba. She then begins hitting him with makeshift bullets and then throws him in front of Kariya. Kariya mocks the Shinigami and he throws Iba into a building, causing part of the building to collapse in on itself. Dalk returns to her master and Koga remarks on his new-found strength. Koga and Kariya then continue through Soul Society. Later, Hitsugaya arrives at the scene of the battle and spots the defeated Shinigami. He immediately calls for the emergency relief division and has some of the Shinigami with him gather information as to what happened. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto eventually arrives at the scene as well and she tells Hitsugaya that she just got back to Soul Society. Rangiku then apologizes for allowing the Bounts into Soul Society, but Hitsugaya tells her that he's responsible since he was the one that dispatched her to the Human World. Rangiku then reports to Hitsugaya that the Bounts Reiatsu can’t be detected, causing Hitsugaya to get angered. Hitsugaya then yells for the other Shinigami to keep searching for clues and he tells Rangiku that they're heading back. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are shown to have successfully arrived in Soul Society and Rukia Kuchiki notes that the Bounts have already battled with some Shinigami, but that they still can't sense the Bounts' Reiatsu. Yoruichi Shihōin and the Mod-Souls suddenly yell at Ichigo and Rukia to stop getting lost in thought. Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado suddenly run towards Ichigo and they inform him that Kūkaku Shiba has moved her house again. Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she knows where she went and Yoruichi decides to look in some places that she might be at. thumb|left|190px|Kon is blamed for attacks. After looking all night, the group is finally able to locate the Shiba Household. Yoruichi notices that the house's design is the same as last time and remarks that it's odd since Kūkaku always changes her design when she moves her house. Ichigo suddenly notices that Kon is missing and Orihime wonders if they should look for him. Before they can do anything about it though, they hear a noise coming from the house. Meanwhile, Kon is shown lost in Soul Society and yelling for the others to come for him. He eventually finds some residents of Soul Society, but before he can ask them anything, they get scared of him and believe him to be a monster due to his appearance. They deduce that Kon must be the one causing all the trouble in Soul Society and they chase after him, forcing Kon to run away. At the Shiba Household, Kūkaku yells at Ganju Shiba for being useless in the Human World and only taking care of the convenience store he was working at. She then throws Ganju into a wall and Kūkaku apologizes to Ichigo and the others for Ganju being so useless. Ichigo states that he's surprised that Kūkaku knows about convenience stores, but this angers Kūkaku because she believes that he was making fun of her and she also throws Ichigo into a wall, landing him right next to Ganju. She then begins chasing after the two of them and they are forced to run away. A bit later, Yoruichi reports the situation on the Bounts and what they're planning to do. Yoruichi asks Kūkaku if they can all stay here for a while since it would be easier for them to move about. Kūkaku suddenly calls for Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and they arrive at the doorway of the room. Kūkaku asks the group what they're going to do to track the Bounts down and Ichigo explains about the Mod-Souls. After Kūkaku is a bit shocked that the Mod-Souls were put into dolls, Yoruichi asks everyone to look for data on a person named Ran'Tao. She explains that Ran'Tao was the leader of the group who created the Bounts and that he was exiled, but rumors say that he lives somewhere in the depths of Rukongai. Kūkaku asks Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko if the preparations are complete and they state that they are. The group leaves to eat, but Yoruichi is called by Kūkaku to speak privately. Kūkaku tells Yoruichi that she knows that she's hiding something from her and she asks her why she's not going to the Seireitei. Yoruichi tells Kūkaku that a Shinigami is working with the Bounts and that he has an ability to hide his Reiatsu and whereabouts. She states that it's clear that Maki Ichinose has been responsible for the recent blocks in data and that he probably manipulated the data to spark Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's interest in the Bounts. She then states that by providing power to the Quincy, he effectively called them to the Soul Society. Kūkaku realizes that the reason Yoruichi wants to stay here is so Ichinose doesn't deduce their strategies and she asks Yoruichi if they can win. Yoruichi tells her that she doesn't know. Aftermath The next day, the group decides to look for the Bounts. Ichigo asks Rukia what she's going to do. Rukia tells him that she has to go back to her division. Ririn suddenly begins to get jealous of Rukia and Ichigo talking and she leaves to find the Bounts herself. Uryū decides to leave as well and states that he'll be looking for the Bounts himself. The rest of the group then runs out to look for the Bounts. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only